Chapter 1/Reconfiguring
(Space, planet orbit) Voyager is in orbit. (Deck 5, sickbay) Captain Tyson wakes up laying in a biobed and sees Typhuss next to the biobed. Commander Captain Tyson says as he gets up slowly. What's the last thing you remember? asked Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He thinks about it. Seeing that damn device and then waking up here Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Jason rubs his head. Ah, man my head still hurts Jason says as he looks at Typhuss. Then Doctor Crusher shows up. All right Commander the Captain needs his rest and I'll let you know when he'll be returning to duty Doctor Crusher says as she looks at Commander Halliwell. Typhuss nods. I will be on the bridge if you need my says Typhuss as he leaves sickbay. (Main bridge) I've been reviewing our scans of the ruins sir and that device has been there for a real long time and it somehow recognized my father for some reason Lieutenant Tyson says as she reports her findings to Commander Halliwell. I see says Typhuss as he looks at Tina. Then Jason walks onto the bridge he walks over to the ops console and inputs commands into the console as Commander Halliwell and Lieutenant Tyson looks at him there. Captain what are you doing? asked Typhuss as he looks at Jason. He just inputs commands into the ops console as Lieutenant Kim looks at him. Sir what are you doing step away from my console Harry says as he goes to take the Captain's hand off the console. Jason grabs him and throws him over the console and still works on the console, as Commander Halliwell goes to the damage control console, as Tina looks at him. What are you doing? Tina says as she looks at Typhuss. I'm stopping him says Typhuss as he looks at Tina then shuts down the power to Harry's console. Then he wakes up. Whoa what the hell just happened? Captain Tyson says as he looks at both his daughter and brother in law. Typhuss holds him as he's staggering a bit. You attacked Harry and tried to do something to his console says Typhuss as he looks at Jason. (Deck 5, sickbay) Jason is being scanned by Doctor Crusher when Typhuss looks at Beverly. That device is starting to reconfigure the Captain's brain wave patterns, and cognitive functions Doctor Crusher says as she looks at both Captain Tyson and Commander Halliwell. Commander Halliwell looks at her. There has to be a way to stop it says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly. She shakes her head. I don't know how to stop it but I've got the research from SG-1's encounter with something similar in the Alpha Quadrant Beverly says as she looks at them both. Typhuss looks at her. All right, I'm going to be late I am having dinner with Sam says Typhuss as he looks at Beverly and leaves sickbay. In their quarters Sam and Typhuss are having dinner. This is the first time we've had dinner without the ship shaking under fire or a distress signal is going off Sam says as she looks at him. Typhuss looks at her. Yeah a nice quiet dinner, just the two of us says Typhuss as he looks at Sam. Sam looks at him. I've been wondering about the Captain how is he? Sam says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Not good, I don't know what's going to happen says Typhuss as he looks at Sam.